An Amy Story
by Piperthepenguin
Summary: Written By: Piperthepenguin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Fa la la la la la la la!" Amy sings to herself while putting up the Christmas tree. The phone rings loudly.

"Hello... Silver, hey. How is..." Silver, her brother, cuts her off.

"Amy, Mom's dead. I'm sorry." Silver said with a slightly slow voice.

"What do you mean? Oh! I get it. Your getting me back for that time I planted a fake rat under your desk on April Fools Day, because this isn't funny." Amy yelled, yet still in the Christmas spirit.

"No, I'm not playing a joke. I'm not lying!"

"Yeah right! Silver, you have a bad habit of doing that 'playing bad jokes' thing. Remember that time you said you killed Rocky the dog?" Amy said, hoping he was lying, even though she had a slight feeling he wasn't.

"Amy, for once, believe me. Look, just come down to the police station. We're there."

"But- but- but no! How? I was going to visit her in the hospital once my tree was up..." Amy fell to the floor, sulking. Letting the ring on the phone go a mile a minute because of her brother hanging up. After what seemed like forever, the idea popped into her head. Why was Silver at the police station?

* * *

Amy rushed as fast as she could to the police station, all thoughts racing through her mind, not really understanding any of them. She arrived at the station

"SILVER!" Amy yelled. Everyone stared. She smiled slightly and said sorry.

"Amy! There you are." Silver said, as a crying Amy ran into his arms.

"Silver, why are we here?" Amy asked. Silver pulled from the hug.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that..."

"Well, I did, so answer the question Silver"

"They're blaming Dad for her death. The police said that she still had month and would clearly be here for Christmas, and the doctors said he was the last to see her. The police said to come here for questioning, so I decided to get it over with and come now."

"Wait, hold on. Dad would never! He would never ever! How could they say he did!? No matter how much they fought, Mom and Dad loved each other! So I'm sorry Silver, but your going to have to tell the police he just didn't do that." Amy concluded, refusing to think otherwise.

"Well Amy, all fingers are pointing to him. And your going to have to take care of my son while I am in court with Dad all through the month." Silver cried.

"No problem. Will you at least be home for Christmas?"

"No, I'll be in Florida. They have the best lawyers and the court is being held there."

"Oh. Well, okay. But no matter what, promise you'll call me and your son at least twice a week. Oh, and never, and I mean never, give up hope on Dad, okay?" Amy said, crying.

"I promise. I love you Amy, and I'm sorry this Christmas was rewound for you. They were even gonna let mom come over, of course, with the doctors being there." A faint smile went across Silver's face.

"Don't worry about it. I know she will be here with the both of us on Christmas. In spirit." Amy smiled.

"Well, let's go pick up Tails, and we'll pack his things and send him your way so I can make my way to the airport."

They both took a walk outside and called over a taxi.

Silver whistled. Amy was still holding on to Silver. The taxi pulled up and they both stepped into the it. The taxi driver said something to boost their spirits.

"Okay lovebirds, where to?"

Amy and Silver laughed so hard, they almost peeed.

They arrived at Silver's apartment.

"Tails! Say hi to aunt Amy." Tails ran over to his dad and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Dad!" Tails yelled "Oh, hi aunt Amy..." He sighed.

"Hey buddy." Amy smiled and kneeled for a hug, but sadly for her, he turned away. Amy got up.

"Is aunt Amy staying for supper?" Tails asked, sadly.

"No..." Tails quickly smiled in relief, which made Amy sad.

"Even better..." Silver went to eye level with Tails."Aunt Amy will be spending christmas with you." Tails quickly figured it out.

"What about you? Where will you be?"

"I'll be in Florida all month. So let's go pack your bags and we'll head over to aunt Amy's, okay?"

"Okay..." Tails lowered his head,walked to his room and cried.

"Why does he hate me?" Amy cried.

"He doesn't hate you, Amy. He just doesn't know you well. This will help improve your relationship with him. I would think so at least... Well I'm going to explain to him about why I'm leaving." He said, hoping to improve Amy's mood, caused by his son.

"Silver, don't tell him about Dad or anything. Just leave it be, okay?"

"Yeah. Your right." He smiled.

After Tails was packed, it was time to say farewell to Silver. They drove him to the airport. It was quiet the whole way there.

"Flight fifty-one! Flight fifty-one is now boarding! Make your way!" The woman on the airport speakers announced.

"Well, that's me. Hugs." Silver teared up.

"Love you Dad." Tails cried like a baby, and Amy was crying just as bad.

"Love you Silver. Good luck! Call me when you land, okay?"

They all hugged for what seemed like forever, until Amy pulled herself and Tails away. As soon as they couldn't see Silver anymore, they headed back home.

"Hey Tails! Wait up. Listen, I know I'm not your mom..."

"No, your right. Your not. So don't do me ANY favors, okay!?" He stomped away.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Amy's house, they went to sleep. But Amy laid awake thinking about Silver, and how she has no guy in her life, and ways to make her and Tails relationship better.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Aunt Amy, I'm hungry!" Tails yelled as they were walking to drop Tails of at school, and for Amy to head to work. Amy bumped into a man while not paying attention and looking for car keys in her purse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! That was my fault. I wasn't looking. I'm Sonic." The man said.

"No, it was mine. And I'm Amy." Her eyes and the mans met. It was love at first sight.

"Anyway, I'd better go. Sorry again." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, me too. Sorry too... Haha." Amy snorted as she laughed. She blushed and smiled embarrassingly.

"Hey, wanna have dinner? I mean, I see you have a child but no wedding ring so I would like to take you out."

"Oh? Ha... He's not my son. He is my nephew, Tails. We're on our way to drop him off at school." Amy was hinting for Sonic to join them.

"Cool! Nice, buddy. So dinner..?"

"Okay, sure. How about Tuesday? I'm free then, and it's a school night, so it would be easier."

"Well, don't you think that lunch would be better so you don't have to pay for a babysitter or anything? He'll be at school." Sonic smiled

"Why don't you come and help me drop Tails off at school, then well go for lunch?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't have plans."

As soon as Tails was in school, they arrived at a lunch and dinner restraunt called the Fancy Resturaunt. They had a wonderful time, and Sonic dropped her off at home and kissed her goodbye.

After four wonderful weeks of dating, Sonic decided it was necessary to propose to Amy and she said yes. They got married and had two wonderful kids named Rouge and Sonic Jr. Amy's Dad won the fight against the court, proving himself that he did not kill his wife. The whole family spent Christmas together


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sonic, honey, where is Rouge's binki blanket?" Amy asked, searching for the only thing that would shut up their daughter, Rouge.

"Babe, I don't have a clue. I'm looking for Sonic Jr's pacifier. Have you seen it?" Sonic asked Amy from a different room.

"No. We have to leave anyway, for daycare. And I have to go to lunch with Silver today at noon, and it's eleven o'clock. So we have to hurry!" Amy and Sonic met up with each other and walked with both of the kids. They walked toward the two cars that were parked separately every day. They buckled the kids in the car seats.

"Okay honey, I love you. I'll bring you lunch at work, okay?"

"Sure babe. Love you, Amy."

Both of the kids were dropped of at daycare for the day and Sonic was in his office for a good couple of hours, till Amy showed up with his lunch. Amy was excited because she had an idea to share with Sonic about another kid in the house for a while.

"Hey Sonic. Sorry I'm late. Silver had a proposal. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, sure. But first, I need a kiss from my wife, and second, I'm hungry, so can I have the lunch you brought?"

"Oh! Yes. One kiss and one lunch for my husband." She said as she kissed him and handed over the packed lunch. "So Silver is going to Florida for his honeymoon with his new wife and he asked us to watch Tails for him. What do you say?"

"Oh, hell no! Two kids are enough! "

"Oh come on! Sonic, please?"

"FINE!" Sonic yelled, while taking a drink from his root beer soda. "But tell Silver no funny business. Tell him to tell his son to behave, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Sonic! I love you!"

"I love you too." Amy kissed Sonic and headed her way to work.


End file.
